Sed de Azucar
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Matsuda y Light quieren saber qué pasaría se Ryuzaki no come dulces por un largo tiempo... Lo que no saben es que sólo Misa Amane lo sabrá.  LxMisa


Holaa! Cómo estan? Espero que súper bien porque yo estoy muy feliz de venir y publicarles mi primer Fic Death Note! :D :D Esta parejita me encaaanta! así que para los amantes de LxMisa aquí les traigo lo suyo! :)

Pido perdón por no haber modificado como completado mi otro fic, _**Una Familia con el Amor de mi Vida **_lo siento se que algunas me pedían continuación y en realidad fue un error mío así que mil disculpas, andaba con algo de prisa y sólo quería actualizar! xD

Bueno sin más... a leer!

*.*.*

**-Matsuda... ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que pretendes hacer?-** pregunto Yagami-san con un poco de molestia en el rostro  
><strong><br>-¡sí! ¡Además Light-kun no se opuso!-** contestaba Matsuda feliz como un niño**.- vamos jefe no le hará daño... Solo quiero saber que pasaría si Ryuzaki no come nada de dulces.  
><strong>  
><strong>-¿Light te dio permiso? Bueno si eso es así, supongo que no puedo hacer nada...-<strong> respondió resignado**- ¡pero si algo le pasa a Ryuzaki la pagarán caro!-**dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Misa y el señor Yagami no se encontraban, Misa estaba realizando un comercial de la Fashion Week Japan. El señor Yagami se había tomado el día para pasar con su familia. Eran las 7 de la noche y Matsuda tenía lista toda la trampa, pidió a Light que llevara a Ryuzaki a una de las muchas habitaciones que había en el edificio de investigaciones. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba cerrado con llave.

**-¿que sucede, Light-kun?-**pregunto monótonamente el moreno

**-Matsuda quiere mostrarte algo, Ryuzaki**...- le contesto seriamente halando a un Ryuzaki internamente confundido. Finalmente una puerta abrió, una enorme cama, en frente un modulo con todas las cosas que una persona _normal_ consideraría entretenidamente suficientes. Pero Ryuzaki no era alguien _normal. _**– Bien, entra.-** le pidió secamente.

**-gracias, Light-kun**- le dijo después de que Light le diera el paso primero. Light se quitó la esposa y salió rápidamente de la habitación, que en realidad era un mini apartamento… el apartamento de Misa Amane.

Ryuzaki se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta, se acercó desinteresado a la perilla y la haló hacia abajo. Nada. Otra vez… nada. Lo hizo ahora tres veces seguidas… nada.

**-¿Light-kun? –** preguntó susurrando. Nadie le contestó, se adentró a la habitación y la analizó su contenido. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Mirando a la nada. –_**Mantener la calma-**_se dijo así mismo.

Una hora había pasado y Ryuzaki no había movido un dedo. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados con la postura de siempre.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Cuatro horas.

Cinco horas y Ryuzaki seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados.

En la oficina, donde se encuentran todos los monitores, Light y Matsuda observaban atentamente la pantalla donde se presentaba Ryuzaki casi muerto. Aunque Ryuzaki solía ser pálido, un brillo de vida se denotaba en su rostro, pero ahora, con los ojos cerrados, mostraba un plante amarillento, las delgadas y finas venas de sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar presencia.

**-Light-kun… creo que ya deberíamos dejar salir a Ryuzaki… no me gusta como se mira-** le pidió preocupado

**-no, Matsuda-san, debemos esperar un poco… más**- le contestó sin dejar de ver la imagen de Ryuzaki. **–**_**Ryuzaki… ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿No quieres dulces?... ¿no necesitas dulces?-**_se preguntaba mentalmente.

En el mini apartamento de Misa, se encontraba Ryuzaki dentro de un conflicto mental:

**-**_**¿Porqué me tienen aquí dentro? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Qué quieren saber de mí? Soy un experimento… ¿qué quieren probar? Me están observando. Estoy solo… de hecho nunca he tenido una relación más cercana que con Watari, no tengo una computadora… no siempre la necesito… lo único que me hace falta…-**_ Ryuzaki sintió un pequeño dolor entre las cejas… un dolor que le exigía mantener los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no podía abrirlos. Ryuzaki comenzaba a dormir.

Eran las 12 de la noche, Matsuda yacía dormido en la silla detrás del escritorio, Light cansado de ver lo mismo se fue a si recamara y no salió durante toda la madrugada.

6:00am

Misa Amane termina de filmar el comercial, se acerca al Bufete de producción y observó todo lo que la inocente mesa le ofrecía. Fresas, fresas con chocolate, galletas, bombones, ensalada…

**-**_**ensalada- **_ se dijo mentalmente para tomar un poco de la fresca lechuga, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una de las muchas asistentes frente a ella, a una buena distancia, pero no le conocía, lo que sí conocía era esa camisa blanca holgada manga larga que le hacía recordar a cierto detective. _**–Ryuzaki… ¿le gustarían alguno de éstos?- **_ se volvió a preguntar_**- ¡A Ryuzaki-san siempre le gustan!-**_ concluyó regresando a la mesa y tomando una caja desechable para llevar unos bombones y unas fresas con chocolate.

Misa entraba a en enorme edificio, hiso un puchero cuando pasó por el salón de los monitores y encontrarse con ni un alma, ni siquiera la de Ryuzaki, quien siempre estaba ahí… siempre. Con desgana subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, se sorprendió de encontrar con seguro. Ella no dejaba asegurada su puerta, era demasiado inocente en algunas cosas como para desconfiar de las personas que vivían con ella.

Dentro de la habitación yacía en posición fetal sobre la cama Ryuzaki. El sonido de la perilla fue mínimo, pero lo suficientemente agudo como para que lo escuchara, levantó la vista para encontrarse con Misa Amane sacando la llave para después cerrar la puerta tras ella.

**-¡Ryuzaki-san**!- gritó asustada cuando se encontró con él, se le veía débil, hasta parecía cansarse de mantener la postura. Cuando alcanzó a sentarse cayó de frente dando de lleno con el suelo- **¡Ryuzaki-san!-** gritó ahora asustada corriendo hasta él y tratando de levantarlo. Lo cogió con los brazos, y lo cargó en sus piernas intentando despertarlo. Se asustó más cuando aún bajo la tenue luz de la lamparita, podía apreciar el demacrado rostro de Ryuzaki, si antes le parecía espeluznante, ahora sólo le preocupaba, parecía un verdadero cadáver, lo que más le sorprendió fue no encontrar en él ése dulce olor que siempre acompañaba su caminar.**- **_**¡Dulce! –**_se acercó a su bolso y sacó la pequeña cajita blanca la abrió desesperadamente y tomó una fresa cubierta con fresa. La colocó sobre la boca del desmayado joven quien abrió los ojos de golpe y al ver y sentir lo que tenía en frente, aún más al saber quién se lo ofrecía sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca para comer la fresa completa, casi mordiendo los delgados dedos de la muchacha. **– Ryuzaki-san… ¿Qué tienes?-** le preguntó después de que éste terminara de comer la fresa.

**-nunca pensé que Misa-san sería mi salvación, gracias, Misa-san-** le contestó mirándola fijamente como siempre lo hacía.

**-¡le debes una a Misa-Misa!-** dijo contenta mientras le sonreía. Ryuzaki no se movía de las piernas de la joven, aún se le veía débil.** - descuida, Ryuzaki-san, te traje más-** dijo para entregarle toda la cajita blanca en las manos.

Ryuzaki tomó la cajita con brillo triste en los ojos. Se sentó frente a Misa y comenzó a comer sin mirarla.

**-Ryuzaki-san…-** le llamó la rubia **- ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento?- **le preguntó una vez recordó donde estaba.

**-Light-kun me encerró-** le contestó monótonamente

**-¡Light! ¿Por qué?-** le volvió a preguntar más confundida

**-quería saber qué pasaría conmigo si no comía glucosa durante largo tiempo-** contestó- **pero no lo consiguió, de hecho. **

**-¿Por qué?- **volvió a preguntar

**-Por que Misa-san ha llegado y me ha salvado de algo incierto.-** le contestó tranquilo, mientras comía un chocolate, ya estaba acostumbrado a los constantes interrogatorios de la chica.

**-¿Son sabrosos, Ryuzaki-san?-** le preguntó, ahora el moreno levantó la mirada y vio a Misa con la mirada fija en el último trozo de chocolate.

**-lo son-** le contestó tomando el trozo y ofreciéndoselo en la cara a Misa. Quien lo tomó con la mano. Le miró y notó cómo él no alejaba la vista del trozo. Misa lo partió en dos y le ofreció uno a Ryuzaki, quien lo tomó y sin dudarlo lo llevó a la boca. Misa en cambio dudó antes de comérselo. Ryuzaki no dejaba de verla.

**-**_**los chocolates engordan Misa, ¡Recuérdalo!-**_se recriminaba a sí misma. Con mucho pesar se llevo el pequeño trozo a la boca. Cuando lo sintió derretirse una mueca de tristeza mostró su rostro **- ¡ya no quiero!-** gritó asustada agitando las manos frente a su cara. Sacó un poco la lengua con asco, pero antes de volver a gritar, sentía la opresión de los labios de quien tenía en frente, Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki profundizó en beso y se separó de golpe relamiéndose los labios.

**-no puedo dejar que se desperdicie, Misa-san**- le explico tranquilo y se levantó dejando a una Misa asombrada. Ryuzaki caminó y justo antes que pasara por el umbral de la puerta se volvió y susurró:- **gracias, Misa-san.**

**-¡Espera!-** le gritó Misa desde el suelo, se levantó con dificultad y corrió hasta la puerta.

**-¿Qué sucede, Misa-san?-** le preguntó mirándola. Misa no respondió, sólo se acercó más que ninguna otra vez y le dio un tímido beso en los labios al moreno que no pudo hacer más que corresponderlo.

**-Buenos días, Ryuzaki-** le dijo sonrojada y aún con los ojos cerrados cuando se hubo separado.

**-Buenos días, Misa…-** le contestó sonriendo un poco, sólo un poco.

Pero sonriendo al final.

Fin.

*.*.*

Muchas gracias por leer! se les agradecen los comentarios!


End file.
